Several different saddle configurations exist for horses and other similar animals suitable for riding depending upon the particular application. One of the more popular configurations is a typical western saddle which is used for everything from competition calf roping, steer wrestling and barrel racing to commercial ranching and leisure riding. For most competition riding in a western style saddle, it is desirable for the rider to be positioned forward in the saddle with his or her buttocks firmly planted in the seat of the saddle. Oftentimes this position is difficult to maintain, especially in the heat of competition. Very little, if anything has be developed to address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,327 to Dohln teaches a therapeutic saddle for handicapped persons which includes a rigid back support assembly and cooperating abdominal restraint system which positions and holds a handicapped person in an upright sitting position on a saddle. A similar therapeutic saddle is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,133 to Travis. An alternate embodiment of this saddle includes an inflatable cushion attached to the seat face of the cantle.
While these inventions are well suited to positioning riders, especially handicapped riders in an upright position in a there respective saddles, they do not provide proper positioning for non-disabled riders, nor do they allow for quick mounting and dismounting required for competition use.
What is needed is a saddle configuration which positions the rider forward in the saddle with his or her buttocks planted firmly against the seat of the saddle.